


The Price We Pay for Peace

by NightTimeOwl



Series: The Price We Pay For Peace [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-02
Updated: 2018-05-02
Packaged: 2019-05-01 02:19:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14510391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightTimeOwl/pseuds/NightTimeOwl
Summary: Valeria Realm is a happy and loving place, which 9 kingdom sanctions to keep magic divided yet, unified in performance. That is until the princes begin to change, for unknown reasons the princes begin to abuse their magic and power to destroy the realm and incite wars against other kingdoms, the princesses are soon targeted for their protest, beaten bullied and belittled, the princesses wont stand for it. they shed their royalty to don civilian clothing to figure out what happened to their once sweet princes, through torture, being perused by the shells of men they once love and near death through hell and high water, they must win or the kingdom falls with them, what price will they pay for peace again?





	The Price We Pay for Peace

**Author's Note:**

> This story will get violent as it goes on, as of yet. No warnings can be applied

Morning started to break, The sun beginning to wake up the residence of Crystal Cove, it would prove to be a busier day than normal. After all, the Royal couples would be there to discuss how to make Valeria around better and to unite the love of the ruling class to strengthen the magical bonds between elements.

 

Melody woke up that morning sliding out of bed, making sure to not wake up her sleeping husband, She needed to prepare the last of the summit, Making sure the room was set up, dinner was being made, and such.

She shook her head knowing she was forgetting something, Watching her older sister pass by she tried to be friendly. Their Relationship had been rough since she took the throne from her, But that was her parent’s choice. 

“Good Morning Elfie.” She greeted, in which Elfie spun around and have a pissed off sigh and crossed her arms.

Admittedly, this set Melody off, It wasn’t her fault, their parents chose Melody for reasons that are beyond her, She didn’t deserve to be punished this way.

“Can you at least pretend to be an adult and talk to me for once? I’d like a relationship with my only sibling, but if that’s too much to ask at least pretend that you tolerate me…” She said in a snarky attitude.

Elfie stopped and shifted her weight onto her other foot, left hand on the left hip. Elfie’s face didn’t change from the angry bitter look on her face, she cleared her throat.

“Maybe you should give the throne to who it belongs to, the first born!” She spat, She felt duped to not get it when her betrothment gala never happened when she was 16 and instead it was revealed that her 14 year old sister would be receiving the throne, her parents worried about Elfies’ stability, and Elfie knew this but it mattered little.

Her Magenta eyes bore through her baby sister, Waiting for her to speak.

“...Too late for that, Bethroment Gala, Marriage, Kingdom Transfer and its mine and it's happened, Deal...I don’t have fucking time for this.” She said walking away, and continued on her duties, checking up with the cleaning staff and making sure they understood the tasks she laid out for them today as she would be asking a lot from them today.

She turned to enter the chambers which her and her husband shared together, looking adoringly at the young man sleeping, her steps light like a butterfly's wings flapping, she gracefully moved towards him, sitting on her side of the bed, the Brunette shook her Redhead gently awake and cooed to him, 4 years together and it still felt like the first night they spent together.  
“Wakey Wakey, Sweetpea. It’s Summit day.” She said softly, her hand resting on his hip.

The man shifted up and sat on the bed, rubbing his face looking at his wife, he was always so happy to see her precious smile.

“Morning Lovebird, What time is it?” He groggily croaked out running his right hand through his fire coloured locks, his golden eyes adjusting to the light.

“About Eleven AM, Summit starts at Noon. Let’s get you ready handsome.” She said watching him stand up and looked up at him, the princess was a handful of inches shorter than her prince.

“Get dressed, I’ll get a brush from the washroom.” She told him, her voice music to his ears, He loved her like nothing else, he never expected this to happen, to be married to the princess of the realm, he was a simple child born to a bookstore couple, he would've been content marrying a village girl, but here he was...It still felt surreal for him. 

He slipped on his undershirt, lavender in colour and made of cotton, it fit nicely on the man's lanky frame, the buttons snapping into place gently, his hands adjusting his cuffs next his pants, the dark eggplant purple formal slacks fit him loosely, but that was fine he always had issues with pants, and his wife did her best, now sliding the coat on, in the same purple colour as his pants, he fussed with it as It fell awkwardly around his chest, buttoning it up when he was finally content with it, sighing as he got to the plum purple and Pastel purple striped tie, and sighed watching his wife come with the brush

“...You wanna do my Tie?” He asked, looking away in embarrassment, He never seemed to understand how to do it herself, He watched as her hands reached up and tied it quickly, afterwards getting on her tiptoes and jumped to peck his cheek.

“Do you want me to comb your hair too?” She asked, sitting him down as he nodded. She ran the comb through his hair and hummed to herself she adored taking care of him, He was her everything, she fell so hard and so fast and she just had to have him to herself.

“There! So handsome like usual baby.” She cooed, holding his hands and felt him pull her close to her, making her sit on his lap and he kissed up her neck lovingly.

“Mmm, Jasper, I don’t think we have the time to play you naughty thing~” She said pushing a finger into his chest playfully.

“I know, I just want you to remember than you’re so beautiful.” He flirted with her, stroking her hair. 

Melody got up and smiled, grabbing his hand and led him to the hallway. They walked together to the foyer, the grand hall was marvelous with pastel purple walls and black tile floors, brown drawers lined the interest, dark purple carpeting lined the front hallways, large windows brought in great amounts of sunlight, the windows covered in purple silk curtains, pink and purple crystals embedded on the edges, It looked more like a home than a princess’ foyer, she prefered the causal side of design, so much so when she took the throne she completely changed everything that her mother put up.

She leaned on Jasper and held his hand, sighing happily. “I love you Jasp.” She said

“Love you too Melly.” He said with a smile and a chuckle, nuzzling her as the first kingdom arrived, the minty green of the couple's attire contrasted with Crystal Cove, Pastels of Purple, Pink and Blue.

It was the Couple for Windy Plateau, Amaya and Raiden Baro. They got married about the same time as Melody and Jasper and they were close friends.

“Amaya! Raiden! Welcome to Crystal Coves.” She bowed to the couple, she tried to keep a professional personality in front of the camera for the media

Amaya on the other hand, did not much care. She twirled in her dress with a giggle, Raiden rolling his eyes in jest, prompting the princess to sock him in the arm playfully. 

“Happy to be here! I am super excited to get some issues addressed.” She said walking with the hosting couple as Melody motioned them into the inner walls of the castle, out of the sight of the media

“Amaya, Hows been transitioning from the farm?” Jasper asked sincerely. “...I remember having a hard time after the wedding and I lived in the castle.”

Amaya giggled, and nodded in agreement. “It’s quite easy to get lost in the castle.” She chuckled, Bringing her hand to her mouth and smiled, walking along with the group, a bounce in her step, as they went.

“Better yet, how are you handling the big shift in magical ability and power?” Melody asked sweetly before continuing “...I remember when Jasper was getting used to it, he kept trying to do things himself and the help just wouldn’t listen.” She giggled, looking at her husband turn as red as his hair and look away.

“God, You are so cute Jasp.” Amaya teased him, sticking her tongue out.

“...Where is everyone else?” Raiden asked, confusion plainly written on his face

 

“You were the first to arrive, it is only Twenty after.” Melody replied, looking at him then stopped. “This is the room.” She said, unlocking it to reveal a meeting room, a large wood table in the middle and sixteen chairs colour coded but each colour, a tv sat pinned to the wall behind that as well as a laptop on a desk near that.

Amaya and Raiden sat in the mint green chairs as and sighed. 

“It shouldn’t be too long now.” Jasper commented, clearing his throat while, the host couple made their way back to the foyer, awaiting the next pair to show.

Slowly but surely they made it, Luna and Koli first, Then Raine and Aquarius soon followed, Elysia and Joules, Noella and Hudson and Juniper and Arden came at practically the same time. Faith and Chandler following behind and surprising the group.

Rounding out the guests were Fiammetta and Titus, on time, they wasted little time to get the meeting over asap

Once all sixteen guests were seated, Melody cleared her throat.

“So...Let's begin” She said annoyed, opening the books sat on the table.

Hours would go by, Issues being addressed one by one, the meeting would prove to be tiresome to the teenagers and young adults, as by the end yawns and stretches filled the room.

Fiammetta opened the door and the group filed out, Melody and Jasper being the last to leave, Jasper spun on his heel and giggled at the departing group.

“Guys, It’s tradition to have a meal after these things, and It's just polite to do so after holding you there so long! Come on, It’s dinner time.” He said motioning to the Dining hall.

The group sat in no specific pattern, a few sat with their partners while others choose random seats to help intermingle the group.

Now, with official needs taken care of the group embraced their juvenile traits, laughing and joking around with each other around a meal of a Roast Boar and all the fixings with water and milk to drink, the group didn’t seem like they wanted to part ways but come 10 O clock, the last of them had left leaving Melody and Jasper on their own, Melody leaned on her husband as they walked back to their chambers.

“That went well didn’t it? I can’t help feel like I messed up.” Melody confided in her Lover, sounding anxious.

“Melody, I know that voice. You did fine lovely.” He said kissing her forehead.

“I can’t help it, Mom skipped my sister for me, if something's wrong with Elfie being Princess, then there's gotta be something wrong with me?” She said, looking down, tears brimming as insecurity played its nasty tricks.

“Your sister is batshit crazy. Your mother was smart to skip over.” He said leading his wife into the chambers.

 

Jasper helped his wife with the buttons in the back, making sure to give her a reassuring kiss on the shoulder,rubbing them as she skinned the dress from her body and changed into Pajamas, before flopping on the bed

“I dunno Jasp, I have this grim feeling in the pit of my stomach.” She admitted watching Jasper lay down next to her, he pulled her close and pet her, holding her in his arms, shushing her, rocking his anxious wife to sleep. “It’ll be okay, you just need to sleep.” He said softly to her pulling the sheets up to cover them both

When he was sure Melody had fallen asleep, He slowly entered dreamworld after her, cuddling her tightly as they slept.


End file.
